In recent years, a terminal that does not include a keyboard or the like but includes a touch panel configured to receive only touch input has been widely available. Further, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2013-000386 A), for example, describes a portable game device.
A game is played on a terminal including a touch panel based on timing at which an object displayed on a display is moved in time with music. In the portable game device of Patent Literature 1, the game is advanced as follows. The object displayed on the display is moved in time with music. The user performs touch input to a display that is different from the display on which the object is displayed in synchronization with the timing at which the object aligns with a timing indicator.